


硝烟中的乱世佳人

by bailichen800



Series: 《allxz无脑虐文爽文》 [28]
Category: xz - Fandom
Genre: M/M, xz - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailichen800/pseuds/bailichen800
Summary: 本人不是xz的粉丝或者黑子，就是短时间喜欢过xz的颜值所以自己脑补了一下他的同人文，想删文很久了，但是无奈AO3可能这一块功能做得不太好，实在删不掉，点了好久都是卡死……实在没办法了，如果冒犯了各位看官还请海涵！如果您觉得我的作品给您带来不适，烦请您主动离开此界面，谢谢理解！本合集内所有文仅限自娱自乐不允许转载，本人没有粉籍黑籍，请不要给我胡乱安头衔，更不要拿我的文撕B举报，不看可以走，谢谢！
Series: 《allxz无脑虐文爽文》 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431172
Kudos: 11





	硝烟中的乱世佳人

**Author's Note:**

> 本人不是xz的粉丝或者黑子，就是短时间喜欢过xz的颜值所以自己脑补了一下他的同人文，想删文很久了，但是无奈AO3可能这一块功能做得不太好，实在删不掉，点了好久都是卡死……实在没办法了，如果冒犯了各位看官还请海涵！如果您觉得我的作品给您带来不适，烦请您主动离开此界面，谢谢理解！
> 
> 本合集内所有文仅限自娱自乐不允许转载，本人没有粉籍黑籍，请不要给我胡乱安头衔，更不要拿我的文撕B举报，不看可以走，谢谢！

眼前不过十五六岁的“少女”被绑在刑架上，朴素发旧的呢子衬裙被胡乱地撩起，露出裙下一片旖旎的诱惑风光，被撕碎的素白底裤破破烂烂地垂在光裸的腰际，好似破败的蛛网。

汗水和着尘土糊在“少女”的脸颊上，几道零零散散的伤痕将白嫩肌肤分割成交错的几块，如同一件拿来泄愤的瓷器，布满了主人的怒火之下摔出的几条裂痕。

“少女”的头无力地低垂着，这几日的饱受蹂躏使“她”疲惫不堪，连带着两条细长秀气的麻花辫也枯萎下来，好似两朵萎败的花，无力地耷拉在主人的肩头。

行刑人拿起鲜血淋漓的皮鞭，用阴狠的温柔动作缓缓挑起“少女”的脸颊，如同一条瞄准猎物的毒蛇，在一击毙命之前试探地吐信：

“怎么，赞赞子，还不肯招供吗？”

纤长的睫毛虚弱地颤了颤，肖战微微睁开因疲惫而紧阖的双眼，迷离的眼神中还含着一丝情潮残褪的恹缠。

“差点忘了，你还含着这宝贝呢！”

行刑人，伸手撩起肖战身上那条快成碎布的裙子，刑架上的人儿徒劳地挣扎了两下，樱迹遍布的腿根打着颤儿想要合拢，被手指触及的刹那，又无力地虚软下去。

被清理得干干净净的外阴处，一根嫩生生的玉茎被可怜地束缚在红绳织就的牢笼里，抬起的茎身颤颤巍巍的，插着一支细长簪身的顶端吐出些许亮晶晶的清液。

行刑人粗糙的手指抚过挺立的那根，戏谑地弹弄了两下，五指箍住茎身猛力地捏了捏，肖战难受地闷哼一声，苍白的小脸露出一丝痛楚的表情，铐在刑架上的手挣动了两下，又无力地垂下。

似是动了恻隐之心般，手指松开了那根可怜的小茎，得到解放的柱顶软绵绵地耷拉下来，像一座将塌未塌的高楼。

手指沿着两颗小巧玉珠绕了个圈，这才不徐不急的在肖战的腿心游走，如同一只硕大的狼蛛发现岩壁上一处隐秘的小洞一般，指尖轻轻剥开花朵似的阴瓣，钻入那道湿润的幽涧，游蛇般地在其中搜寻，精确地找准了能拉开密门的细链，随着一阵淫靡的叮当水声，一串大小不一的小球粘着透明粘稠的淫液，叮叮当当地逐个跳出穴口，没有了异物的阻挡，空虚的穴道好似一道决堤的瀑布，穴中泌出的稠液沿着腿根艳丽地倾下，在刑架上浸出一片清凉的水渍。

肖战发出一声难耐的细腻呻吟，旋即又屈辱地咬紧了唇瓣，他难堪地别过视线，清秀的脸颊上泛起两片羞耻的红晕。

他并不是什么少女，而是一只罕见的男性地坤。

“赞赞子的身体可真诚实呢～”行刑人的手指插入搅弄，引起一阵咕叽咕叽的水声。

肖战羞愤地闭上双眼，经过这数日的折磨，他已不再做任何毫无用处的挣扎，索性侧过脸去不见为净，咬紧了遍布伤痕的唇瓣，任由眼前的敌人摆布。

行刑人见肖战无动于衷，淫笑一声，手指撤出肖战的身体，换上自己挺立的阳物，双手把住肖战的膝盖，将青年的双腿强硬地掰开，紧阖的阴瓣被迫绽放开来，三指余宽的孽根径直贯入隐蔽的蕊心。

肖战吃痛地呜咽一声，清瘦的身躯随着男人粗暴抽插的动作剧烈地颤抖着，下身嵌入的巨物嚣张地在他体内冲撞，坚硬的刑架硌在雪白的后背上，留下一道深红的印记。

那人得了兴味，一面在肖战体内驰骋，一面掰过少年的脸颊，油腻的舌头贴上肖战漂亮的侧脸，肆意地舔舐那如同豆腐一般的水嫩肌肤，狡诈地撬开两片齿痕累累的唇瓣，贪婪地攫取美人檀香小口中的津液，舌尖掠过唇上的伤痕，勾起一股血腥的气息。

肖战铐在刑架上的手指轻微动了动，似是想抓住什么，又无助地垂落成原来的模样。两道秀丽的眉头因愈发剧烈的疼痛蹙得越发紧皱，眉心拧成一个痛苦的结。

男人双手托起肖战精致的臀瓣，强迫他撑起疲软不堪的腰肢，让自己的阳物被少年的身体吃得更深，斗志昂扬的柱头恍若发情斗狠的公牛，剧烈地撞击地坤生殖腔内柔软的蕊心。

“瞧你这张小嘴儿长得多开，可惜你上面的嘴巴并没有这么坦诚。”方才在穴口游荡的手指转而强探入美人的口腔，淫液混着污物的气息随着手指的侵入卷进肖战的咽喉，他感到一阵恶心，眼角顿时就冲出两行泪来，苍白的脸颊烧起一阵缺氧的潮红。

“真是可惜，早点招供，不就不用吃这么多苦头了吗？”行刑人看着肖战泪水涟涟的模样，舌尖钻入肖战柔嫩的颈窝，如同饿狼舔血一般，摩挲着细腻肌肤的纹理，轻柔而致命地享受猎物的美味，“从颈部注射了那种药物，赞赞子应该知道下场吧？”

知道……当然知道！

那种能让人变得身娇体软，淫邪秽乱，一心只求插干，能为了求欢舍弃尊严的秽药！

这种药是专门用来让不听话的地坤屈服的，被注射者如果三天没有交媾就会淫兴大发，丧失情志，罔顾人伦，不顾一切地寻求交合的对象，若是无人在场，甚至会去寻狗彘之流，棍棒等物苟合，又往往会造成穴道损伤，痛苦至极，不少中此毒药的地坤只得委身，乞求天乾与自己交欢，以求保住最后的尊严。

舌尖轻轻地掠过肖战颈窝敏感的嫩肉——那里曾有一处小小的针眼，伤口已经快要愈合了。

“不肯招供？那便用你这副淫浪的身子来犒劳吧！”

肖战被俘之后不肯招供的第三天，一只狭长的针管插入他的脖颈。

寒冷刺骨的药液缓缓推入血液之后，眼前的看不清面目的恶人狞笑着扯掉带血的针筒，径直扑到浑身无力的肖战身上，连同看守他的人一起，慷慨地在他身体里恩赐了一场污浊的“雨露”。

“赞赞子，我可是在帮你～”男人狞笑着顶入肖战被肏得烂熟的生殖腔，泄愤似的接连释放了几次，“你总不希望变成一个掰着流骚水的烂穴求肏的婊子吧？”

肖战低垂着头，被颠得几近散架的身体靠着锁链的束缚，勉勉强强挂在刑架上，下身的剧痛和黏腻的湿绸提醒着他被侮辱的事实，经过无数天的蹂躏，他被作为泄欲的对象已是习以为常，数不胜数的狱卒就像身上的男人这样，粗暴地掰开他的双腿，在他身体里抽插出射，借着“帮助他”的美妙进行施虐和报复。

那根硕大的茎身释放完了满腔的邪火，复又如同体乏的巨龙一般萎焉下去。

肖战就像一块被水浸透的破布，湿淋淋地挂在一片狼藉的刑架上，双腿间的蕊穴被肏得微开不必，艳红的阴瓣甚至还在毫不知情地缩张，恍若一朵招蜂引蝶的花朵，正在尽情地吐露自己芬芳的汁液，精液的白色和鲜血的红色交缠成被碾碎的草莓一般的艳粉。

肖战无力地仰起头，被折磨得充血肿胀的唇瓣微微张开，如同一条即将干涸的鱼，顽强而艰难地呼吸着，他感到累极了，浑身上下所有的力气仿佛都随着在他身体里作恶的孽根一块抽走了一般，前庭被辅的玉茎湿答答地挤出些晶液，依稀可见柱顶一点一滴泪珠似的水光。

“咔！——”

“还不错，下场是拍监狱的镜头，给老子好好演！”

肖战倚在刑架上，自揉着被绑缚出红痕的手腕，两名片场的工作人员正在帮他解下脚腕上的镣铐和绳索。

方才那场情事的余韵还未消退，肖战一面揉着酸痛的腕子，一面悄然听着隔壁房间的动静。

不知是另一场戏还没有结束，还是下一场戏迫不及待得想要开始，一墙之隔的空间里正传来影片画面里最令人高潮的镜头，不是惊险跌宕起承转合的剧情华点，而是肉体交合的激扬声音，一场原始与野性的戏幕在这座工业元素爆棚的摄影棚中极不相称而又真真切切地发生，男性舒爽的粗喘声和艳糜的娇喘形成鲜明对比，充盈在一方狭小天地里，被无数的电子设备目睹，再将这一本质而又荒谬的精神本质投射在无数屏幕上，满足夜半沙发前一人独坐，自饮残酒的孤寂灵魂。

工作人员给肖战披了条薄毯蔽体，将剧本递给他，扶着他走向片场后台。

嘈杂的声音在经过那间影棚的一瞬变得格外刺耳，肖战头也没抬，纤长的手指暗自捏紧了被翻得已有些缺损的剧本，由两名蒙着面的工作人员挟着进了看守森严的休息室。

休息室装饰得像一间豪华KTV的贵宾包间：舒适的真皮沙发，璀璨的水晶吊灯折射着迷幻旋目的光芒，一面墙直接被改造成了影院银幕，正在播放不知来源何处的高清午夜场电影。

肖战坐在他平日惯坐的那只单人沙发上，一名工作人员递给他一杯咖啡，他双手接过，礼貌地点头道谢。

肖战呡了口咖啡，顺手放在一边，将自己脸侧的两条麻花辫往后捋了捋，拿起手边的剧本看起来。

这是一部谍战背景的剧，肖战在其中饰演一个和他本人年纪相仿的，男扮女装的少年。

故事讲述了一场世纪大战，所有的天乾和中庸都被要求参战，由于战斗极其惨烈，最后发展得甚至要求有条件的男性地坤也要上场杀敌，一瞬间全境上下男性几乎销声匿迹，一座空城内只余为数不多的老弱病残和妇孺。

肖战是一只体弱多病的男坤，他的父母害怕他孱弱，在战场上活不下来，便把他做女坤打扮，让他梳两根小辫，系上纯白天真的羊毛围巾，再穿上女孩子喜欢的呢子格纹袄裙，配上一双小皮鞋和及膝白袜，肖战相貌本就生得清丽，扮成女儿身惟妙惟肖，名字也因此换成了“赞赞子”。

一次敌军的空中袭击，肖战和父母跑散了，他辗转多方才回到家中，却发现昔日温馨的家早已成为一片废墟。

肖战对战争和侵略深恶痛绝，碍于身体虚弱不能上战场杀敌，便以女孩赞赞子的身份做了一名间谍，帮助己方军队传递情报，为把侵略者赶出自己的家乡贡献自己的一份力量。

但是，由于敌军安插的内鬼出卖，肖战不幸被敌人俘虏了。

漂亮的裙装被粗暴地撕碎，肮脏的手在少年白净的身子上肆意游走，在蛮力扯开修长双腿的瞬间，戏谑而又淫秽地对着腿心的隐秘发出啧啧地赞叹：

“哎呀！这婊子居然是个男坤！这下赚大发了！”

——“小美人，你妈妈没告诉你，男孩子要注意保护自己，不要在街上乱跑吗？”

肖战闭着眼睛往后翻了几页，把已经演完的几页色情淫秽镜头跳过。

导演身边的秘书推门进来，手上端着一杯酒和一粒药丸。

“把这个吃下去。”

肖战倏然抬起好看的眉眼，眼神略带抗拒地和秘书对视，须臾，他沉默着低下头，捏着剧本的手指微微用力，似是在纠结。

“快吃！这药要半个小时才发挥作用，赶紧吃了找找感觉！”

肖战呡了呡唇，咽下口中细微一丝腥气，拿起那颗白色的药丸，凝视杯中血红的酒液，片刻之后，他一仰脖，就着那杯酒吞下了药丸，似是觉得还不够似的愤懑般，将杯中剩酒一饮而尽。

些许红色的酒液残留在肖战的唇边，被他毫不在意地舔净，仿佛是一个习惯作案的杀手，若无其事地刀口舔血。

肖战把杯子重重地放回桌上，看也不看秘书瞪他的脸色，继续看起手中的剧本。

下一场戏是过渡戏，按照分镜应该就是一带而过的类型，讲的是宁死不屈的赞赞子在牢狱中受到的非人折磨。

剧本写的很简略，只有短短两行。

肖战忽然觉得头有些晕，他明白是药效发作，却不知这颗药丸的具体效用如何。

他感到眼前的景象有些模糊，一对眼皮似是灌了铅一般想要合上，就像有个飞虫飘忽似的，又累又烦。他揉了揉微疼的眉心，一手支着沙发的软垫，一手拿着剧本继续看起来。

“啪嗒——”

手中的剧本跌落在地，肖战伏在沙发上，陷入了沉睡。

肖战迷迷糊糊地感觉到有人把他抬起来，用一块布一样的东西裹住了他。

没准是要抛尸灭迹了。他用残存的意识自嘲地想。

不见天日的牢狱里，几只流窜的老鼠吱吱地怪叫着，肥硕的身躯在生锈褪漆的铁栏间钻来钻去，不时从阴暗的角落里爬出一只蟑螂，鬼鬼祟祟地在糜烂发臭的腐肉上攫取食物。

少年躺在潮湿破落的牢房里，精致的小脸上尚且留有尘土和未干的泪痕。他裹着一床破旧的棉絮，蜷在勉强能透入一丝光的窗下，露在被单外面的手腕和脚踝上铐着粗重的铁链，一根细长的链子从墙上拉出，如同一条狡黠的毒蛇一般，将自己的身躯悄无声息地钻进被褥的边缘，没入少年紧阖的腿心。

“哐当”一声，牢门被粗鲁地打开。

狱卒径直解下裤带，饿狼一般扑向蜷缩的少年，一把将蔽体的破被揭开。

肖战正在意识迷蒙之间，猝不及防身上一凉，双腿被人粗暴地拉开，一双粗糙肮脏的大手在他的私处乱摸，他没有防备，条件反射地惊叫起来，铐着锁链的双手极力地推拒骑在身上的男人，双脚不住地踢蹬，试图抵御来人的侵犯，换来两记清脆的耳光，双手也被按在头顶，露出毫无遮蔽的身子。

“不要！放开我！滚开！”

男人几下扯碎了肖战破损的裙装，沿着锁链拽出嵌在娇嫩腿心的玉势胡乱扔在一边，换上自己挺立的阳物，在少年惊恐的哭声中贯入软嫩湿润的穴口，箍着纤细腰肢大力抽插起来。

“叫啊！装什么死鸭子！”一旁的导演从摄影机后露出半个头，比着手势张牙舞爪地恐吓肖战。

肖战坐在男人的腿间，粗大的肉刃在体内起起落落，一路蹭过穴壁上几处敏感的软肉，顶在蕊心处狠狠地冲撞，他感觉自己就像一只无依无靠在海面上漂泊的小舟，随时可能因为过度的颠簸而陷入毁灭，他羞耻地闭上双眼，顺着男人捣弄的节奏难堪地叫了两声，一听见自己的声音又立马闭紧了嘴巴，白嫩的脸颊烧得通红，他恨极了眼前这群淫邪的魔鬼，为了影视效果竟然在剧本里只字未提，实打实地强奸毫无准备的他，甚至还要逼着他像青楼淫贱的娼妓一般卖骚浪叫……肖战难过地闭上双眼，两行清泪滚落在他和男人的交合处。

“要不要这段重来，这婊子放不开，给他来一针？”摄影师悄悄看向导演。

导演摆摆手，用眼神回应：“凌辱之后心灰意冷的表现比浪叫更能引起观众共情，这样就很好。”

“咔——”

“可以了！”

肖战仿佛浑身的力气都被抽走了一般，向后一仰，躺在牢房冰冷的地板上。他不再理会身上施暴的男人，双眼疲倦无神地盯着屋顶垂下的造景。

为了表现牢狱的破败黑暗，营造出绝望的气氛，房顶上挂了数块陈旧脏污的破布，经过特制的撕扯和焚烧，无一不是千疮百孔，残缺不全。

“终于拍完了，这婊子都快夹死我了！”饰演狱卒的男人把住肖战的腿根，将一双长腿叠放在少年胸前，就着躺倒的姿势用力一挺，将一股浓稠的精水尽数交代在肖战体内。

“悠着点，别伤了肾！”导演打趣道：“以后还有别的戏，可别到时候立不起来！”

肖战怔怔地望着头顶，眼中映出破布垂下的影子。他感觉自己就是那众多破布的一员，被随意而残忍地吊在屋顶上，随风无助地飘荡，如同一缕死去的魂灵。

因为赞赞子无论如何都不肯吐露只言片语，敌人从“她”口中问不出什么来，便把赞赞子充做军妓，关入军中的“云吉班”，蹂躏取乐。

（注：“云吉班”是妓院的别称）

送走客人的肖战坐在房间的床上，拢紧被客人扯开的衣衫，遮住爱痕遍布的身子。

刚刚被客人掌掴之后的脸颊火辣辣得疼，破碎的嘴角还在淌血，湿淋淋的下身一片潮热粘腻，他没在意，顺手拿过床上放着的火烈鸟玩偶，手指摆弄着玩偶的两只长腿，随意地拉了个活结，又慢慢解开。

肖战抬起头，望着天板上的吊灯发呆。

那是一盏古朴的中式吊灯，仅用简单的木头框架组成它的形体，其中的灯泡发出明净的光辉，把整个房间都映成温柔的暖黄色，恍若夜空中一盏明亮的纸灯，承载着思愿升上天际，照亮整个夜空。

璀璨的灯光映在肖战漂亮的眼眸里，亮晶晶地浮现一片绚烂的光辉，如同浮光跃金的海面波光粼粼。

肖战鼻头一酸，如同剧本所写的那样，回想起以往的节日。灯火辉煌的夜晚里，父母会牵着他的手上街，带他看花灯，他不用扮成赞赞子，他就是肖战，他还记得自己最喜欢的就是兔子灯，买上一个，拿在手里亮莹莹的……

他突然很想哭，湿润的眼睫眨巴两下，眼泪蓦然就涌出来了。

肖战把那只双腿打结的火烈鸟放在一边，双手搭在膝上，怔怔地看着自己的泪滴砸在手背上，开出一朵绚丽的水花。

一滴……两滴……水聚成溪，溪汇成海，视野里一片汪洋，肖战抬手用力地抹了一把，那泪更是止不住地淌。

“咔！”

“不错啊，情感挺真实的！看来这次的片子可以大卖！”

“好了好了，别哭了，赶紧走，今晚老大要好好奖励你！”两名工作人员给肖战上好镣铐，推搡着他往外走。

肖战没有反抗，任由两人押着，走出狭小的房间之前，他回过头去，最后看了一眼那盏漂亮的明灯——

——在那场战争里，他被掳到了这个陌生的国度，卖给一个色情片的导演。

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 我自己都觉得这篇有点不好懂。
> 
> 顺序就是战争发生——战战逃命被掳走——被卖——被逼着演sqyh片子并在片子里假戏真做。
> 
> 在这部戏里面战战饰演的是男扮女装，被俘后饱经蹂躏仍然宁死不屈的赞赞子，但是现实是他被掳走后被残忍地摧残，被迫屈服，并且在戏中被多次侵犯，在戏剧的末尾他触景生情，因为自己身世和虚拟人物赞赞子的共鸣而流泪。
> 
> 我还隐隐约约觉着有点演员本人和角色，作者和叙述者之间关系的感觉，但我说不出来，就不装B了。
> 
> 再次重申本人没有粉籍黑籍，只是单纯馋他身子，本人不想天降神奇头衔，也没兴趣和任何人打架，本人只想快快乐乐写文，用我喜欢的人物演绎自己的剧情，谢谢！


End file.
